Sway
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: 10 Songs, 10 Different Scenarios. Using my favorite Couple Saku/Sasu ! R&R Please !


A/N: Okay so… before I do this… I was debating whether I should choose songs from my iTunes OR my iPod .-. Only because in my iTunes I have like… 1700+ songs (no lie) and I honestly haven't listened to like… more then half of the songs haha. OR, I can go along with my iPod… which has only 4gigs & only got about like… 400+ songs in there.

So finally I choose my iPod, cause ehh… I only need 10 songs anyways xP

Plus this sounds fun to do! I first found it on a Soul Eater Fanfic (I love Soul Eater now) :] And I decided to stop reading fics and do this for fun and see what I come up with haha. Plus, don't mind my horrible stories and writing .-. I was trying to go by the rules HAHA.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT! Own Naruto & The songs I will use for this fic!

* * *

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**

* * *

**

1. **Usher** – _Twork It Out_

"Sasuke-Kun! I'm Home!" Sakura walks in the house and smells the delicious food in the air. She smiles and walks in the kitchen to see her boyfriend with her hands full. "What you making?"

He smiles and answers "Good food, Go take a shower I'll be done soon"

"Hai…" Sakura walks off to take a fast one.

~Moments After~

Sakura walks out in her night clothes as she sees the food out, unknowingly she felt his hands creep up to her stomach. "_Now that I got you soaking wet, I bet you know what's coming next…"_

_

* * *

_

2. **Keyshia Cole** – _I Remember_

After getting left there on that same cold and lonely bench, all Sakura have done was lay there and cry. She thought about how much better she could have done if she was stronger, how she could have stopped _him_.

But of course after three years, she learned that she couldn't take him anymore. She couldn't take any of that heartbreak and being lovesick for someone who would never come back.

Sure, she was sad and lonely, but who needs him when you got friends?

* * *

3.** Katy Perry** – _One of the Boys_

Sakura Haruno wasn't just an ordinary girl growing up, actually… She was a tomboy.

~Past~

"AHHHH! SPIDER!" Ino screams as she shes a spider near her backpack.

"WHERE? I GOT IT!" Sakura comes in and smashes it with her foot.

"EWWW Sakura! That's gross!" Ino screams at her as she gets her backpack and rushes off.

"Pssh, wussy!" Sakura yells out.

"Haha! That was cool Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke comes in and pats her head.

"Hehe, Spiders are cool" She sticks her tongue out to her friend.

"Come on, Let's go play ball!"

"Okay!" They both smile as they rush out of the building to go play with the boys.

~Present~

"SAKURA?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The boys screamed in unison as they see Sakura… in a dress.

"Umm… I don't know… I think I like it" Sakura replies back as she smiles at her new dress her mom bought her.

"Well… erm… How are we gonna play ball now?" Naruto says feeling sort of disappointed.

"Well it's okay, I kinda don't feel like playing today" She answers as the boys look at her wide eyed. "I'm gonna go… home to my Mom, I think she wants to go shopping or something" She lied.

"But Sakura-Chan… You hate shopping…" Naruto mumbles.

"Well I want some new clothes! My jeans and stuff are all worn out!" She smiles and begins to walk away. "Ja!"

* * *

4.** Selena** – _If I Could Fall In Love_

I can't help the way I feel anymore, I wanted to let him go but I can't.

He's always there, I can't help it.

Sakura wraps her arms around the sleeping man who's lying on top of her, Smiling at her guilty pleasure. She gently moves the strands of his bangs away from his face so she can kiss his forehead.

Most of the time, when you fall in love or when love comes to you it's unexpected.

While he was out on his missions, I was out watching his every move.

And falling in love with him slowly.

Because that's all I could ever do.

* * *

5. **Keyshia Cole** – _Love_

I'm not that pretty… At least compared to the other girls like Ino… and Hinata… I'm just a flat board with short pink hair. Everybody had boyfriends, and the guy I loved got a girlfriend. That's why I took up medical training, just to fill my time and to be noticed. But I guess it's still not working.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan"

"Oh! Hey Sasuke-Kun" I smile at the raven whos walking towards me. That's the one with the girlfriend I mentioned.

"What are you doing out? It's cold."

"Mmm... Nothing, What about you?" Sasuke smirks as he replies,

"Nothing, I just dumped Karin" I look wide eyed.

"Ah- But- Why?" Sasuke kept his smirk and looked away answering,

"There's someone else I love."

"Oh… Lucky girl…" I fake smiled.

"She should be…" He turned back to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because…" He advances closer to Sakura. "…She's right in front of me…"

Before she could say or do anything, He kissed her. She was feeling so many things at once. Love? Yeah totally. Shock? Mmhmm… Confusion? Yeah… Why…

I pull back and Sasuke softly whispers. "What do I got to do?"

"Please tell me you're here to stay…"

He kisses me again, a good answer.

* * *

6. **Brandy & Monica** – _The Boy Is Mine_

"Excuse me can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, you know… You look kind of familiar"

"Yeah do you do… But um, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named…"

"Heh, you know his name? Oh yeah definitely, I KNOW his name."

"Well I just want to let you know that he's mine."

"Heh…no no… He's mine."

**Sakura** & **Karin**

For weeks, they were plotting things on each other. Most of the plans were failed missions. Until one day Sakura actually comes around to talk to him…

"Sasuke!" She rushes in _their_ apartment.

"Hn?" He replies.

"Who is this, _Karin_ person I am hearing so much about?"

Not even surprised, Sasuke answers "She was an ex girlfriend who won't leave me the fuck alone"

"Ah… really?" Sakura asks with a small blush on her face.

"Yeah, you thought I would be sneaking around or something?" He asks seriously.

"Well… I don't know… She's been around and it irritated me."

"Pssh… Just ignore her." He pecks her on the lips and heads to the bedroom to sleep. Sakura smiles and follows after.

* * *

7. **Alicia Keys** – _Fallin_'

I wish Sasuke could just disappear! I know were in the same team and all… but I can't stand falling in and out of the same man over and over.

He makes me feel so good when he's around, and when he's gone I get so depressed. Of course sometimes later on after that when I'm out with Ino and them, I get over him, at least until I see him again which is insane.

* * *

8. **Michael Jackson** – _Bad_

Sasuke is the most conceited bastard ever.

He's just so… Bad.

And all the girls love it.

"ARGH! Pervert!"

-SLAPS-

Sakura slaps him arm across his face as he smirks back.

"Come on Sakura… Let's run away together somewhere, you'll love it…"

"Shut up!"

"You can't resist me _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_-Chan!"

"Ughh!"

* * *

9. **The Pussycat Dolls** – _Sway_

Sitting on a table alone in a luxury restaurant, lies Sakura Haruno. She wasn't waiting for anyone or expecting anybody, she just liked to relax in her favorite place in the world. Besides the hospital or her house, this was third on her list. She quietly sat there drinking wine and enjoying the music.

Ruining her mood, a handsome man drops by in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me… But I see that you have been alone for the past hour."

"You were watching me?" She asks as she takes a sip of her wine impressed.

"Actually… Yes I was." He answers back. "May I take a seat?"

She smiles and mumbles a 'Sure' As he was already helping himself to his seat. Indeed handsome… He got jet black hair that looks spiked back and onyx eyes that can look so gentle yet deadly.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Haruno… Sakura Haruno" I smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He smirks back as he took my hand for a small handshake.

"So…" He starts, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No I'm not actually; I like to come here by myself sometimes. It's one of my favorite places to go besides home." She answers as she takes another sip of wine.

His smile broadens as he gets up and takes out his hand, "Let's dance"

Snickering, Sakura replies "No… I cannot… I can't dance"

Wasting no time, He gently grabs her lead her to the dance floor. "Just follow"

As they got there, the tempo of the new song raises, making the couples around us dance upbeat as Sasuke follows along the crowd.

I felt myself slowly losing to this song… and this _stranger_. He grabs my body in the right areas as he leads the whole way into our _dance_. I am a fast learner, because I already got some of it down which was enough to impress _Sasuke_. He smirks and bring me down to a dip as the song ends. The crowd around claps and cheers at us while we just froze there, staring dangerously at each other…

* * *

10. **Lil Wayne Ft. Robin Thicke** – _Tie My Hands_

"Sakura I know that were lovers… But that cannot get in our way of being ninjas."

I look back with a serious expression on my face, he's right.

He walks up to me and kisses me tenderly as he pulls back and slips on his Anbu mask to dash off to his mission.

Yes, We got much bigger problems then our relationship.

The Akatsuki… Our missions… Kabuto wanting his revenge on Sasuke… And lots more.

Konoha seems to have all their hands tied with everything.

* * *

A/N: Ughh… Honestly… I think it's horrible .-. Some I didn't even bother finishing cause' I didn't know what to do with some of the songs! So ARGH! Oh well… I thihnk for fun I'm gonna do this again instead with Soul Eater :] That's gonna be fun… So anyways! Read & Review Please :]


End file.
